Divine Reborn Island
}} Divine Reborn Island (Japanese: ディヴィネリボーン' Divūine Ribōn) or often refered as Mankind's True Utopia (Japanese: 人類の真のユートピア Jinrui no Shin no Yūtopia) is an artificial island created by the Japanese government in Pacific Ocean. The Island consisted of two main islands. The first is where Cosmos Insight City located and the second is Heavenly Born Academy. Divine Reborn Island's creation project begins at 1900 and postponed during the World War II. The project end in 1999 and the civilization starts from the year. The island originally intended as a research place for the organization World Scientist. However, after the World War II ended, the organization decided to find its new headquarter somewhere else. Fortunately for Japan government, the organization strangely refused Japan's offering to return their used fund, making the project established faster than the government's expected. :Description Divine Reborn Island is one of the largest artificial island on the world. It begins it civilization right after the island officially opened. Divine Reborn is the most famous man-made island and gains it reputation as the supreme island that could beat down almost every civilization on Earth. :Geography Located on north Pacific Ocean, Divine Reborn Island being the only island inhabited by humans. The distant between the island and Honshu Island is approximately 350 km2 in the east. The island widths extending about 150 km at square from west to east and 90 km at square from north to south. The first island, which is the largest island from two main islands is where the Cosmos Insight City located. Despite being an artificial island, Divine Reborn Island's appearance doesn't look different from another islands. The government created artificial forest outside the city and Heavenly Born Academy. They also created a wildlife reserve for rare animals from around the world. Because the island initially intended for place of research, there are many high-technologies eventually used by the people to create the mankind most advanced island in its civilization. :Civilization The people who want to live in this island must have passed the requirements and several examinations which determine the location where they will live. The people of the island live a prosper life. They lived in the most-advanced technology city and has the famous Heavenly Born Academy which launched top students that is very successful in every years. It is said that Divine Reborn is a Utopia, a dream island where only talented people could live in. :Test and Requirements Before entering the city, people must pass the domestic test and requirements. Here is the list of the requirements: *There are three kinds of people that can resides in the island without passing any test and requirements: The Staff's family, Researcher/Scientist, and students who are scouted by Heavenly Born Academy. *Those who wished to reside in the island must have at least a family member that specialized in a spesific work/study field such as education, engineering, business, agriculture, health, etc. *The minimum number of assigned family members is two people. A person who assigned alone will automatically banned from the island. *Once completing the requirements above, you will have three phases of examination. The level will be different for elders, adults, teenager, and kids. Cosmos Insight City Cosmos Insight City (コスモス 洞察力の街 Kosumosu Dōsatsuryoku no Machi) is a city located in Divine Reborn Island's first island. It was adressed as the most advanced artificial island on the current era. :Description Cosmos Insight City is the metropolitan and capital city of Divine Reborn Island. It has six different districts with one being the center and main district. It is home for 2,500,000 people came from all around the world. The city was established since 1999 and the population keep increasing day by day. Before officialy resides in the city, one must passed the test and requirements (explained on Divine Reborn article). People can't decide on their own which district that they'll live and instead, instead, it will be decided based on the test result. :Districts Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands